


tattooed on my heart

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has a way of getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattooed on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This post](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/77598244005/stiles-and-allison-getting-the-same-black-stripes).

“This is a really bad idea,” Scott said, but he was smiling fondly.

“It'll be fine,” Allison said before shooting Frank the tattoo artist a dimpled smile before straddling Stiles and cupping his cheeks. “He just has to focus on me.”

“No sex on my table,” Frank said, pointing the tattoo gun at them. “This is a tattoo parlor, not a sex shop.”

“No sex,” Allison said, not taking her eyes off of Stiles. “Not yet, anyway. Start the tattoo.”

Scott came up to hold onto Stiles' shoulders as the tattoo gun started. “You know, nobody sat on my lap when I got my tattoo. Either time.”

“You're not afraid of needles, either,” Allison said, fingers moving in small circles when Stiles' breathing sped up as soon as the needle touched his skin. She leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against his as his hand clenched on the arm of the chair. “It's okay.”

“I need him to unclench,” Frank said, although he didn't stop moving the gun over skin. “I'm gonna need to roll his arm to finish the back side of the tat and it'd probably help if he was relaxed by then.”

“Mmhm,” Allison said, then took a hand off his face to press it into his hand. 

Stiles relaxed in increments and by the time it came to roll his arms, his hand slid easily under hers, turning up to lace their fingers together.

“You kids realize this is weird, right?” Frank said, setting aside his tattoo gun and shifting around to change gloves, needles, ink. “Matching tattoos? Are you a cult or something?”

“No,” Stiles said, voice hoarse and Allison pressed a kiss into the corner of his mouth. “No, we've just been through some things and we want to remember we're in it together.”

“Still weird,” Frank said before tapping Allison's hand. She disentangled her fingers from Stiles' with some effort, pressing her face into his neck as the gun started to circle around her pointer finger.

Scott shifted until he had one arm across Stiles' chest and his other hand buried in Allison's hair, his chin propped up on Stiles' shoulder so that he could watch what Frank was doing. Stiles rolled his face until it pressed against Scott's cheek and Allison shifted in his lap, smiling through the pain of Frank starting the circles on her middle finger when she realized that his cock had gone stiff against her.

“J'aime la sensation de vous contre moi¹,” she murmured in his ear and his breathing hitched, his hands falling to clutch at her bare thighs, careful not to push her skirt up in front of strangers. “Mas pas autant que la sensation de vous en moi².”

“Fucking...,” Stiles said, his hands squeezing bruises. “Allison, _stop that_.” 

“No sex on my table,” Frank said sternly as the tattoo gun shut off. “And you're all done.”

Allison turned her head, eying the circles around the fingers that draw her bow strings. She smiled at Frank as she settled her cheek against Stiles' shoulder.

“Scott, pay the man,” she said, wiggling a bit just to hear Stiles gasp, to feel the sharp jerk of his hips before he could control himself. She rolled her head to press her face into his neck. “We've got places we need to be.”

“Son of a bitch,” Stiles said faintly, neck arching back as he tried to draw in enough air.

“Carry me to the car?” she murmured sweetly. “S'il vous plaît³?”

“Unless you want me to drop you, you have to _stop that_ ,” he hissed as he shakily scooted to the edge of the table then carefully stood, arm under her ass. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he stopped moving, drawing a deep, calming breath. She tightened her thighs and slid against him sinuously, grinding against his erection. “ _Fuck_.”

“Je suis déjà mouillé (4),” she whispered, rocking her hips against him. She hadn't realized that pain got her hot, but that might've just been Stiles' reaction to her body. That _always_ did it for her. 

His broad hands slid up her skirt to cup her ass as he said, “Oh my God. I'm gonna die.”

“Vous serez heureux, même si (5),” she said, smiling against his cheek.

He kissed her, hard, tongue slipping between her lips to curl around hers. She fisted her hands in his hair, locking her legs tight around his hips when her thighs started to tremble.

“No sex in my _shop_ ,” Frank said, more than a little annoyed.

“Sorry,” Scott said as she pulled away from Stiles' mouth to latch onto his long, pale neck.

She felt hands guiding them towards the door as she dug her teeth in before drawing back to suck what would likely be an obnoxious hickey. The chime of the bells over the door _almost_ drown out Stiles' whimper. Almost, but not quite, and it definitely couldn't cover his stumble or the way his hands clenched on her, so close to where she really wanted them to be.

“Scott, Scott man, you're gonna have to take us somewhere,” Stiles said desperately. “I don't think Frank's gonna let us fuck in his parking lot. You need to take us somewhere we're not gonna get arrested for indecent exposure.” Allison finally got tired of waiting, grabbed Stiles' wrist, and tugged until his fingers rested over the soaked crotch of her panties. “Mother of God, she's gonna kill me.”

He slid his fingers into her panties though, twisting them to dive through her folds and into her cunt. She pulled back from his neck, arching her back on a gasp, eyes closed.

When she opened them again, she was being lowered into the back of the jeep, Stiles crawling in on top of her as Scott slammed the door behind them. Then the jeep was moving and Stiles was screwing his fingers into her, his thumb rubbing roughly over her clit. She mewled, bringing her legs up and apart as she clutched at his head. He shoved her shirt up and sucked at her nipple before hollowing his cheeks and sucking her entire tit into his mouth, sucking even as he let it slide out.

Scott took a wild turn and Stiles braced one hand against the wall, the other still moving against her. When they were righted again, he dove down until his mouth could latch onto her clit and she screamed, hands pulling at his hair as she came, riding against the three long fingers inside her.

She went lax against the floor of the jeep as Stiles gentled her through it. He slid up her body and kissed her deep, letting her lick the taste of herself from his mouth. They stopped about the time the jeep jerked to a stop and Scott wormed his way over the seats because he was too impatient to go around.

Stiles sat up, thumb idly stroking her clit, and let Scott take his face in his hands and lick into his mouth. Allison rode against his fingers as her blood started to heat again, hands sliding across her nipples before she started to roll them.

Stiles pulled back and looked down at her with a filthy grin, curling the fingers in her until she gasped and rolled her hips hard. He leaned down, watching her face as he said, “You Morticia'd me.”

She petted her hands over his face as she sucked in air, neck straining. “You enjoyed it.”

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely and his eyes fluttered closed at whatever Scott was doing behind him. 

She shoved her hands under his shirts, rucking them up around his pits until he got the hint and struggled out of them. His fingers pulled out of her, then he was yanking her into his lap, his jeans shoved down just enough, and she realized Scott had smoothed a condom down over Stiles' dick. She groaned as she sank down on him, hands shifting restlessly along his shoulders, then threw her hands up and braced herself against the roof as he began to rut against her, thick dick rocking deep inside her.

Scott pressed up against Stiles' back and he idly shifted against him while he let his hands wonder. He liked to watch them, sometimes, before he got his own and as he pinched at her nipples and made Stiles moan, that suited her just fine.

It didn't take long before she was coming again, collapsing against Stiles, arms going around his neck. She could see Scott's other hand, now, buried down the back of Stiles' pants, occasionally twisting and making Stiles thrust harder against her. She nuzzled his neck, her eyes locked on Scott, and let one of her hands trail down his back until her hand bumped into Scott's and his curled around hers led her to press at Stiles' slick hole, one finger sliding in beside Scott's to the knuckle. The air punched out of Stiles and he went rigid against her, arms locking tight around her as he came, shaking.

He eased her back against he floor and gently pulled out, careful of the condom. He kissed her almost chastely after what they'd just done and she smiled up at him, running her fingers along his cheek. His face went vague after a second, his mouth falling open, then he was burying his face into her neck and she could see that Scott was pressing his cock slowly into Stiles' hole. Stiles spread his knees as wide as his jeans would allow and made a high whining sound that caused Allison's breath to catch. She'd known, of course she'd known, that Scott and Stiles sometimes fucked when she wasn't around, but she'd never actually seen either of them like this before. She really, _really_ liked it, her hips shifting as Scott rocked slowly into Stiles.

Scott smirked at her, leaning over Stiles' back and started to fuck into Stiles in earnest. Allison's hands scrambled around until Scott grabbed her freshly tattooed fingers, bearing them into the floor and she whited out at the pain amidst the pleasure and when she came to, Stiles was frigging her desperately, mouth open and gasping against her neck. She could just see Scott's grip around the tattoos on his wrist because Scott's face was hovering over hers and his eyes kept flickering to alpha red as his breath bellowed from his lungs.

She reached up and laced her fingers through Scott's around Stiles' wrist and Scott's mouth fell open, face going slack as he bowed up over Stiles' back. The hard push of Stiles' fingers into her cunt had her thighs straining as her breath seized up in her lungs and she came. Then there was a heavy weight on top of her as Scott collapsed onto Stiles and Stiles in turn fell onto her. She arched her hips, trying to roll them off, and Stiles choked and something hot and sticky pulsed out across her stomach.

Finally, though, Scott pulled away as she pushed and they were all separated. They were all messes, come covered and clothes in disarray, but Allison was pretty sure she'd never felt better in her life.

She turned her head to the side to see Stiles looking blissed out and Scott trying to fight his pants back up over his hips. “Do you think we could get Lydia to get a tattoo?” She asked and Scott's eyes flashed red before he clapped his hands over his face with a groan. Stiles just blinked at her and Allison reached over to pet his cheek. “I bet she'd ride your face, after.”

His dick jerked and dribbled a bit of come and he closed his eyes as he captured her hand. “Let's just...figure out what the hell this is, first, okay?”

“Okay,” she said after a moment, rolling over and throwing her leg of his. Scott did the same from his other side, reaching an arm over to trace his finger over the bruises that were forming on her hips. “As long as we can do this again soon.” She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “I want to really be able to see next time he pushes you down and fucks you.”

“Oh God,” Stiles said as Scott looked at her, startled. “We're all gonna die happy, aren't we?”

“Yeah,” she said, dimpling at him. “But what a way to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the French Allison used obtained from Google Translate. Here's what she said:
> 
> 1.)I love the feel of you against me  
> 2.)But not as much as the feel of you in me.  
> 3.)I'm already wet  
> 4.)Please?  
> 5.)You'll be happy, though.


End file.
